


Far More Than a Hill

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50 Word FIction, Asteroid - Freeform, End of the World, News Media, Planetary Threat, Writetober2020, end times, writetober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: The entire world is in danger from an incoming mountain. A danger that increases while the news is on and was predicted long before.
Series: Writetober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Far More Than a Hill

**Author's Note:**

> One of my last 50 word flash fic for Writetober 2020 in my Visions of Revelation universe.

The incoming asteroid report tensed as the reporter went silent. “Ladies and gentlemen, new data has predicted this danger to our planet is about the size of Mount Everest. And this is a tentative estimate.”

A hour earlier it was the size of a hill. Thanks for accurate reporting news.


End file.
